


Make your own kind of music

by DestielSabriel



Series: Soul-song verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Music, Soul Bond, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 13:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielSabriel/pseuds/DestielSabriel
Summary: Gabriel’s version of “music for the soul”.Gabriel didn’t have a normal upbringing, as a result he is a lonely but successful man who is desperate to meet his soulmate.





	Make your own kind of music

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again to my lovely beta reader Deangirlcnk80q3
> 
> Everyone should check out her stories as well as she is an amazing Destiel writer <3

Gabriel grew up in a very unconventional family. He had seven brothers and no parents. He did have an aunt, but she wasn’t exactly what you would call maternal. He didn’t remember his parents. All he knew was that they had walked out on their children when he was only five years old, leaving them to fend for themselves. Michael, the eldest child, was only thirteen at the time. Lucifer was ten, Inias was seven, and Castiel, the youngest, was merely two years old.

No one knew why Chuck and Naomi had abandoned their children, but Gabriel’s elder brothers Lucifer and Michael had stepped up and taken over looking after the Novak brood, with the lovely aunt Amara acting as legal guardian. This basically meant she turned up when needed to keep the police and social services from their doorstep, but otherwise left the boys to it. 

Most would expect their situation to mean that the Novak boys were close growing up and it started that way, but things, as always in Gabriel’s life, quickly went wrong. 

Growing up, Lucifer and Michael were best friends. They had agreed perfectly on how to look after and raise their brothers and most of Gabriel’s early childhood was happy. He never really knew what caused Lucifer and Michael to fall out, at least not for a long time and never fully. 

No one had ever really taken the time to explain to any of the Novak boys how soulmate bonds worked. Their parents hadn’t cared enough to explain it before leaving and Amara never cared enough to realise they didn’t know that being someone’s soulmate didn’t automatically mean the relationship had to be sexual in nature.

Soulmates are best described as the person who best compliments or completes your personality. Your soulmate understands you better than anyone else and is the person who best supports you and makes you happy. For some, their soulmate is simply their best friend and they have a romantic relationship with someone else. For others, it can be a family member who always remains close and who supports them one hundred percent. The most fantasied and hoped for relationships are the soulmate bonds that are romantic in nature. These are the ones that most children hear about when they are younger, in fairy tales and school yard stories.  
With no parents to help them fully understand the soulmate bond, Michael and Lucifer wrongly assumed that being someone’s soulmate meant you were destined to be together in a physical way. 

Michael and Lucifer had a lot of similar tastes growing up, so it wasn’t noticeable at first that the music sung by one was heard by the other in their head. But when Lucifer got into Punk music, of which Michael was definitely not a fan, tensions started to build in the house. Lucifer and Michael argued all the time, loudly and forcefully. They were both miserable and seemed lost without being able to go to the one person they had always confided in growing up, each other. 

Gabriel didn’t respond well to the tension and started acting out, telling jokes and pulling pranks. He’d do anything to try and break the tension in the house and stop his brothers from fighting all the time. After a while, the poor behaviour extended to school. After a particularly bad prank gone wrong, where Gabriel was suspended from school after being caught driving the principal’s car, Lucifer decided to leave home. The hope was, that without Lucifer and Michael arguing all the time, Gabriel might start to settle down again.

However, it didn’t work. Gabriel became depressed and his behaviour got worse. For the entire three weeks of his suspension, Gabriel played the song ‘Barbie Girl’ on repeat, knowing that it irritated Michael. Gabriel couldn’t help but blame him for being the reason Lucifer left.

When he was old enough, Gabriel himself left home. He didn’t have a good relationship with any of his brothers, except maybe Castiel, who was the opposite in temperament to Gabriel. Where Gabriel had acted out, Castiel had simply grown up. Gabriel often described him as an old soul in a young body. Castiel even exclusively listened to Classical music. Gabriel had considered it a success when he’d managed to get Castiel to listen to John Williams’s film music scores instead of Handle or Schumann. In fact, the day he was packing to leave, Gabriel could hear his eccentric brother humming the Imperial March theme from Star Wars. It seemed somehow fitting. 

After leaving home, Gabriel found an apprenticeship at a candy factory and moved into a house share with several other students. He greatly enjoyed learning how to make all sorts of different sweets and chocolate bars.

The company he worked for also appealed to his sense of humour playing Christina Aguilera’s ‘Candyman’ regularly over the work speakers. Gabriel had found the place where he was comfortable and felt free to be himself, more than he ever had in his childhood home. He settled well within the company and steadily rose through its ranks, eventually becoming one of the main chocolate and sweet designers. He received shares in the company itself and within a few shorts years Gabriel was loaded. 

The only thing missing in his life was company. He had kept in touch with Castiel, but ignored all his other brothers. So when he first noticed hearing music that was not to his own taste, Gabriel grew excited. He loved the classic American rock songs he heard and noticed that his soulmate favoured the band Kansas over any other. Gabriel wasn’t concerned over the gender of his soulmate, he had learnt from an early age that it was the person he fell for that mattered, not what their biological gender was. 

As the years went on, Gabriel got more and more lonely. The music he listened to himself was almost a plea to his soulmate to come and find him. He tried to give away clues as best he could as to who he was. As the major shareholder in one of America’s largest candy corporations he thought the song ‘Candy’ by Paolo Nuttini was fitting. He sang the words over and over like a prayer hoping he soulmate would come and rescue him from loneliness.  
“Darling I'll bathe your skin,  
I'll even wash your clothes.  
Just give me some candy,  
Before I go.  
Oh, darling I'll kiss your eyes,  
And lay you down on your rug.  
Just give me some candy,  
After my heart.  
Oh and I'll be there waiting for you  
Know that I'll be there waiting for you” 

After a particularly long day at work, Gabriel was heading home when the song started playing in his head. He quickly realised that he hadn’t started it this time, being so caught up reflecting on his day.  
He felt hopeful for once and started walking almost aimlessly in time with the music, hoping it would somehow lead him to his soulmate like a siren song.  
His footsteps led to him a karaoke bar where his eyes were immediately drawn to the stunning, tall man crooning those familiar words back at him. Gabriel tried to be subtle in his appreciation of the Adonis on stage, noticing the man stumbling on the lyrics as he saw Gabriel sing along. 

Gabriel went to the bar to sit away from the stage, trying to collect his thoughts and calm his rapidly beating heart. He’d wanted to meet his soulmate for so long that he had no idea what to do next. He didn’t even hear the man sit down next to him.  
“You know, I was convinced you would be a dumb blonde girl, maybe I was half right?” Gabriel gasped in shock as he realised the man was beside him, then the words registered. 

“Excuse me?” he replied in surprise, silently begging for his soulmate not to be a bigoted alpha male, although that would be his typical luck. 

‘Barbie Girl’?. ‘Candyman’?, ‘Shake It Off’?. They are kind of cheesy songs. I mean, that was you right?” Gabriel saw the look of confidence fall from the man’s face, to be replaced with concern and anxiety. He realised his soulmate was as dumbfounded and as nervous as he was meeting for the first time. 

“They are classics,” Gabriel jokingly defended, very obviously looking the man up and down. He wanted to see if the man would be interested in being more than friends with his soulmate.  
“Whereas, Kansas? Really?” he smirked, pleased to see the man glancing down to his lips. 

“Hey, it’s a classic! I’m Sam, by the way.” 

“Gabriel,” he replied, holding out his hand. “Nice to meet you, kiddo.”


End file.
